In recent years, the semiconductor devices used in portable electronics devices such as mobile telephones or non-volatile memory media such as IC memory cards are demanded to reduce the sizes thereof. To this end, there have been employed packaging methods of stacking an interposer or semiconductor substrates (semiconductor chips).